Military dictatorship of Animalia
]] After Mufasa was overthrown in the First anthro coup d'etat Animalia was ruled by a military junta led by Mechanikat until his overthrow in the Second anthro coup d'etat. The regime was characterized by animal rights violations, authoritarianism, extrajudical killings and extreme methods to destroy the opposition including not only stripping political foes of their party membership but also exiling their foes and their families to remote villages where they were watched by the secret police symbolic of the reign of Enver Hoxha. Over the period around 30,000 were killed, 1,200 were tortured, 200,000 were disappeared and thousands more were interred by the government. At least 20,000 were arrested and as many as 7,000 fled or deported. The dictatorship lasted until the Second anthro coup d'etat. Today Animalia has two public holidays commemorating the dictatorship with "Genocide Memorial Day" on March 24 marking the coup and the start of the dictatorship and "Liberation Day" on July 15 marking the end. These holidays are also the start and end of the commemoration period. The dictatorship is also symbolic of events such as the 1973 Chilean coup d'etat and the 1976 Argentine coup d'etat. The holidays commemorating the dictatorship are symbolic of the holidays commemorating the Rwandan Genocide. Background Animalia became independent from West Germany with the fall of the Berlin wall in 1989. For 35 years the country was ruled by Mufasa and it was very well off with all sorts of reformations in the country and nationalization of industries. However in it's later years Mufasa was accused of nepotism promoting many aides of his to important government positions as well as allegedly grooming his son to succeed him as the leader of the country. He also underwent more bizarre changes and his rule grew increasingly unpopular. Rise of the Junta With increasing internal dissent against the government an invasion led by Mechanikat entered Animalia and launched a coup against the government forcing the armed forces to retreat as well as the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front when the Animalian National Socialist Union were involved and aided the coup alongside supporting militias and also collaborators. Finally with everyone against him Mufasa refused to back down and instead shot himself Martial law and Night of the Thieves Following the coup Mechanikat declared the country was now under military rule and later that night signaled the beginning of a series of violence known as the Night of the Thieves which saw the destruction of Mufasa's legacy, the arrest of former members of the government, the exile of many members of the government and Mufasa's aides and the interment of opponents of the new era helped by those who had helped the Junta come to power. But also in battle was the Animalian military students who was ultimately forced to retreat. The night also saw an overnight curfew, heavy censorship of the press, a severe lack of freedom of assembly and other Animal rights violations. Dictatorship The Animalian Junta is widely known for it's extreme brutality as are it's militias. After it's violations executions, torture and summary executions of enemies were routine, even members of Mufasa's family were arrested except Sarabi who was exiled and later executed on the orders of Cat R.Waul. Also under the Junta hangings were also very common as were death squads touring the streets. Dissent Even though Mechanikat ruthlessly suppressed opposition against his rule there was a group able to fight back which was known as the Animalian military students, to aid his suppression Mechanikat launched an active release of prisoners allowing them to run and establish some of the most brutal prisons Animalia has ever known, he also launched the Animalian Genocide which left an estimated 100,000 Animalians dead most had been killed by the militias. The A.M.S and other resistance groups had also fought against the Junta and their forces unknown to Mechanikat however was growing rapidly, there was also shown to be an equal number of those opposed to him and those who were with him. Tatyana also describes assuming that he had suppressed all opposition a mistake because whilst Mechanikat was enjoying the power all the resistance groups transformed into a highly disciplined guerrilla army and declared one thing on Mechanikat: War. Animalian Genocide According to the trials of many members of the Junta after it's fall and the trials of many of it's allies the militias during the Animalian Genocide committed systematic massacres and killings of civilians at random whilst some were political opponents, many witnesses described fighters carrying knives for slitting throats and skinning Animalians. It was also accused of cutting off aid to those in need turning Animalia into a kleptocracy. One militia launched an attack on rural areas in Animalia and before the attack there were 30-000 defenders of the villagers, after the attack 15 defenders survived, once in control they began to target Animalians indiscriminately first by shooting animals in the street then they began to target Non-Animalians in which thousands were locked into containers and left to suffocate, men and women were killed, children were abducted and babies were put up for adoption by the associates of the regime. This ethnic cleansing left an estimated 1500 animals dead, they burned orchards and irrigation systems forcing more than 1,000 Animalians out of their home. By the end of this attack rural Animalia was no more. Another town was taken, hundreds of men, women and children were killed, Houses were razed and burned to the ground and a policy of scorched earth left an estimated 30-000 homeless, those who were left homeless were instantly executed. End of the JuntaCategory:Events By the near end of the Junta Mechanikat's rule was the subject of condemnations for it's horrendous Animal rights violations and dissent was growing right through to the Animalian Civil War. At this point massacres and terrorist style attacks became a daily routine, the war was mainly fought between the Animalian military students and many allies of the Junta, the war ended in a failure for the A.M.S and the dictatorship continued until the second Animalian coup which left an estimated 500 allies of the Junta dead with many more fleeing into exile. Aftermath Following the second Animalian coup or the revolution as it is called the Animalian military students were released from prison and investigations into the dictatorship were launched with 227 Animalians being indicted into the Animalian tribunal with many receiving sentences and others being acquitted.